Ouran Presents Sleeping Beauty
by cutepiku
Summary: The Host Club has been given free reign to create the play Sleeping Beauty for the whole student body to enjoy. What madness will result from this? And who will be playing who? Find out here! R&R is appreciated.
1. Prolouge

Ouran Highschool is proud to present.. Sleeping Beauty!

This story actually came to me in a dream, about two days ago. I found it fairly amusing. Sadly, only this prolouge happened, so I'm just going to have to get creative with the rest.

I do hope you all enjoy it! I want to write it almost like a part of the manga. Y'know, not all in one big block, and not starting directly into the play. I want to draw it out and excite you all!

But who will play who!? Even I do not know the answer! We will just have to find out as the madness begins...

* * *

It had been a fairly quiet, and unusually calm day in the Host Club. I sat near the window, peacefully cradling a cup of tea in my hands, and taking the occasional sip. It was odd to be in the club room with such peace and quiet, but I appreciated the quiet solitude compared to the usual activities.

But the sound of a door crashing open, with excited little feet running in through it quickly dashed all hopes of having a complete quiet and peaceful day.

"HARRRUUUHHIII~~" The blonde king of the Host Club came in through the doorway, singing my name.

"What is it, Tamaki?" I put down the cup of tea, and stared at him with my usual placid face.

"Have you heard the news?!" He danced around my chair, and at this point I realized that other members of the club were following him in, all beaming. Well, beaming in their own ways, I suppose.

"No, I haven't. Why don't you sit down and tell me?"

"Oh Haruhi, it is the most splendid of news!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Of course! I am just too excited to tell you!"

I sighed. Tamaki had a horrible problem with ranting and raving when he got excited. I turned to Kyoya.

"Ah, yes. Well, the school has decided to put on a play." Kyoya nodded towards me.

"Mother~ It was my news to share!!" Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

"Well Haruhi was clearly getting impatient. You can finish off the news."

"Oh, there is more?"

Huni, at this point, jumped into a chair across from me, smiling with excitement. When the whole club was this happy, it scared me.

"Well, Haruhi-chan. Not only is the school putting on a play... The Host Club is in charge! We will be directing it, and choosing the cast, and everything! Oh, we will all be stars! And of course, YOU will be the main event!!" Tamaki could hardly contain himself, placing his hands on my shoulders, and rattling me about in my chair.

"Yeah, apparently the school wants us to produce 'Sleeping Beauty'." Hikaru huffed, but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"And we saw it fitting that only you could be Sleeping Beauty herself!" Kaoru smiled giddily at me.

"Oh no you don't. They all think I'm a boy. What will happen if they get wind of me actually being a girl?" I was exasperated. These guys just weren't thinking past their hormones.

"Oh, that is perfectly okay. In Shakespearean times, men played the part of women all the time. And since we are leading this play, we can put who we want wherever we want!" Tamaki smiled down at me. I couldn't help but feel a little happy, myself.

"Well... we will see."

* * *

Well, that is the prolouge! I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R, or I will spend my days crying.

By the way, I clearly do not own the characters of Ouran. Or else I'd be shoving this in the original section, now wouldn't I?


	2. Ch 1: Planning

Oh, the planning. Who will be who? FIND OUT NOW!

* * *

The next day at school, we all sat around a table in the club room, drawing out plans for the play. I was actually feeling rather excited as plans began to form in front of me.

"We should see if Satoshi and Yasuchika will be in it!" Huni exclaimed suddenly.

"Huni.." Mori gave Huni one of his 'looks'.

"Well, Satoshi will do it. But we can trick Yasu-chan too!" Huni smiled back.

"We should try to get Casanova.. oh, and Nekozawa!" Hikaru high fived his brother, Kaoru.

"And maybe Renge too. We should probably have at least one woman in there somewhere.." Kaoru high fived back.

"Excuse me.." I said with a sigh.

"Well, WE know you are a woman, but the rest of the student body.." Hikaru grinned.

"Fine, fine, whatever.." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe SHE should be the princess. I could make a fantastic witch. Or even better. A tree."

"No, no, Haruhi! You are the star!" Tamaki exclaimed, one hand on my back, and one over his heart.

"Well, anyways, I will personally see to getting these extra cast members to join. They won't refuse me in a time of need.." Kyoya smiled slyly, and then stood up, clearly to go gather his victims.

"Tell Satoshi-Chan that Mori would really, really like to see him here!!" Huni yelled after Kyoya.

With a nod, Kyoya was out the door. I felt a shudder down my spine when he glanced over one last time before he was gone from sight.

"Alright, so what characters do we need, anyways?" I looked back down at the table. I was writing down names, while Kaoru and Hikaru designed costumes. Tamaki, Huni, and Mori were having fun drawing backdrops.

"Well, clearly a princess, and a prince. And who else... Hmmm, we need the witch, and at least one good fairy. We can do this Disney style and have 3... And then the queen, and possibly a king, too." Kaoru mumbled as he sketched out an elaborate dress for me to wear.

"So that is.. 8 characters if we use all of them. We should probably think about casting.." I looked back down at my sheet, writing down the various characters, and leaving blank spots to put in an actor's name.

"Well, Kyoya will be our director. No need to make him act.. He wouldn't want to anyways without killing one of us!" Hikaru laughed, probably picturing Kyoya as the Queen, or something equally as silly.

"So, Haruhi is a beautiful princess... Renge should probably be the queen.. Oh! And the evil witch should CLEARLY be one of you two!" Tamaki pointed at the twins.

"I don't know. Casanova might be a better idea."

I laughed at the idea of Kasanoda being dressed as an evil, female witch.

"Haruhi approves, Casanova it is." Hikaru grinned.

"I think Huni should play the good fairy. He'd look excellent with a pair of wings." Tamaki mused.

Mori's eyes shot open. I could only imagine the image that came to his mind.

"And we could rig him up to fly, with Mori handling the rope!" Kaoru laughed.

"I want to fly! I want to fly!" Huni yelled excitedly, nearly choking on a piece of cake.

"...perfect..." I grinned a bit to myself, imaging it with Mori.

"Kaoru and Hikaru should be my two helper fairies! They can wear pretty dresses, and fly with me!" Huni giggled.

"Done, and done." I said, writing down their names quickly.

Hikaru glared at me, but Kaoru seemed perfectly content with the idea.

"Alright, how about.. Nekozawa as the king? It's only a minor part, and he can hide in the shadows." Tamaki looked at my sheet.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. King Nekozawa, and his lovely wife, Queen Renge." I then held back a laugh, imaging the wonderful couple.

"But the prince! Who will play Haruhi's prince?" Huni brought up the subject that I was hoping to avoid. I wasn't looking forward to the possibilities.

"Well, we still have Yasuchika, Satoshi, and of course, Tamaki." Kaoru glanced over.

"I don't care. Don't tell me who. Let's make it a surprise." I replied to Kaoru.

"I should be the prince! It is only fitting!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up front his seat, and disturbing the papers on the table.

"Yasu-chan would be a wonderful prince!" Huni's eyes glazed over, excited at the prospect of his brother taking center stage.

"Satoshi.." Mori mumbled, and then shook his head.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. Who." I said, as I slipped the paper over to Mori. "I'll leave the room, and you guys can discuss it. I really just don't want this haunting me up until the play starts."

"But how will you rehearse?" Tamaki said, clearly hurt.

"I'll find a way."

* * *

Bwahahaha! I know! I know! It's-.. Haruhi will kill me.

You'll find out in a chapter or two, though.

Please R&R, or you will NEVER KNOW.


	3. Ch 2: Rehearsal 1

Long wait was long! But here is the next chapter!

* * *

As I left the room, I immediantly heard voices shouting to each other. Apparently there was no clear consenus on who the king should be. And I didn't really care, either.

I made my way to the library and studied the rest of the day, revelling in the solitude.

* * *

The next day, Huni rushed me, excited.

"The prince has been decided!" He declared.

"Don't tell me."

"I know. But I'm excited!"

"Do we have roles for the other two?"

"Oh yes~ But you will just have to see!" Huni giggled, rummaging in his pockets and pulling out a candy bar.

"Alright.. is the script ready?" I sighed lightly.

"Yes!" Huni grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the club room. I hardly resisted; I knew he was much stronger than myself.

As soon as I entered the room, Kyoya handed me a script. At the top, in big block letters was a cast list. Except where it should say the Prince's name, a bunch of question marks were hastily drawn in.

"I thought you'd prefer to not have the temptation." Kyoya nodded.

"I put the question marks!" Huni piped in.

"...thank you." I muttered, flipping through the script. This thing was huge.

"Shall we rehearse then?" Tamaki fluttered to my side, taking my hand.

"I can't. I'll know who my prince will be." I pulled my hand away, glancing at Tamaki. He was certainly acting like he was cast.

"Ah yes, of course, my princess~" He winked.

Suddenly, Satoshi and Yasuchika entered the room, Hikaru and Kaoru herding them in.

"They are here to be fitted for their costumes!" Kaoru proclaimed.

So they were definitly acting, I thought to myself. Interesting.

I was almost tempted to ask them who they were playing. But I resisted.

"I'm going to go find Renge. She can help me rehearse." I gave a wave of my hand, and headed out the door.

I could hear Tamaki give a wail of distress as the door closed.

* * *

Ahahah, I can almost hear the wails of disappointment. You'll NEVER know who plays the prince. Until next time, please R&R or I'm going to cry myself to sleep again.


End file.
